Déjà Vu?
by AllesSchwarz
Summary: This is my fisrt fanfic im sorry for the gramar, the experience of feeling sure that one has witnessed or experienced a new situation previously,but is just a mind game,Schuldig's mind game, is what Crawford have to learn.Yaoi comments bad


Déja vu

Theres a normal day in Schwarz base, but a special moment between Crawford and Aya, Kissing in Crawford's office, Aya sitting in the table while Crawford worked on the buttons of Aya's shirt slowly kissing when a crash and shouts sounds were heard, Schuldig and Farfarello were fighting, Farfarello grabs Schuldig's hair and banging him into the wall and Nagi, the younger of the group trying to calm down the kids, but Crawford didn't give a damn because Aya was there in a good mood moaning softly in his ear, Those idiots couldn't broke his mood even if their destroy the base or kill each other, When he heard Nagi voice he knew something were wrong and he start to wanting kill to some German bastard.

'Hey Farfarello please stop that!'' Nagi shout scared

''Give me back my knives!!'' Farfarello shout, enjoying hitting Schulding against the wall probably thinking that hurts god. Right? Then Schuldig kicked him and jumps over his aggressor and yanking his cheeks.

''Why the hell do you burns out my clothes!!'' Schuldig hissed dangerously, with a Nagi on his back trying to separate them both. ''Stop it Farfy! Schu!''. Nagi rolled his eyes. Why he always have to be the reefer in this stupid things??. Back to the office. Crawford cant concentrate and broke the kiss with a scowl and then a groan.

*_If Farfarello don't kill you, I'll kill you myself*,_ Crawford say in Schuldig mind.

''What's sup outside?. Aya asked pinching Crawford's cheek to bring him out his dream or probably of talking to Schuldig. Maybe a death warning.

''You know…'' say Crawford scowling, '' I think I died in my past life and those idiots are my eternal punishment'', slowly leaning to the redhead's arm, Aya was confused but for some reason he don't care and just hooked his arms around Crawford's neck he was about to kiss him again when a cry scared them, Crawford was tired and got up with a face of a murder. When he stepped out from his office he see a Farfarello biting a redhead german's leg as if this one was a dessert. The view was funny and entertaining but he remembered his ruin sex with Aya, He shot deadly glares to Schuldig and Farfarello and slap them heads, both winced and stared at them leader.

''Why was that Crawford??'' say Schuldig wincing and rubbing his head.

''Sex hurts god'' say Farfarello licking his knife and looks at Aya and Crawford.

''Shut the hell up Farfarello'', Crawford slap his head with more force. ''Why is this now? … oh, wait I don't want to know just you two go to his room'', say Crawford with feeling a headache coming when the german spoke again.

''Go to my room'? I'm sorry Bradly but I'm the victim here, This goddamit knife-licker-nuts-guy burns out all my clothes!'' say Schuldig pointing at Farfarello who was pocking himself with the knife he always have in his hand, Nagi was trying to do his homework but some jerks start a fight. Suddenly Nagi feel a soft brush in his mind it was Schuldig who spoke.

_*I swore that I will take revenge*,_Schuldig saytelepathically and strode to his room, Crawford sighed and turns around to Aya who was watching everything from door leaned, Crawford smiled and walk straight to him, He hugs tight to the redhead and whisper to his ear, ''Why don't go out to eat?''. Say Crawford and Aya nodded, when they go out to the restaurant went to a near motel and go in.

''God! If I see another fight I'm going to kill myself'', said Crawford, hugging Aya and drag him closer. Aya just laugh softly.

When Crawford wake up he sprawled lazily into the bed. He fumbled for his glasses and Aya , He notice he was in another room not the motel room that he book. The motel room smell weird and this, This smell fresh and clean, funny, right? How comes he is in another room now?. Maybe Aya and him were drunk, Crawford got up off the bed and walk to the window just when a crash sound he heard, Crawford scowl and then sighed, Maybe Schuldig is trying to cook again or Farfarello is playing with the plates well whatever it was He cant see well without his glasses then first mission the glasses then the sound, Crawford fumbled again starting for the bed to the nightstand when now some shouts, ok, now this is weird. He found his glasses and stepped out of the room and see 3 more doors and what it seen a downstairs, Crawford walk down and and see a lot of flowers, What the fuck? Since when the Schwarz base is full of flowers?. Crawford frown and when he was about of call to Schuldig someone bumped him hard.

''damn it! Watch out where are you walking, Crawford'', Aya say holding a box.

''Why the hell I'm doing in the flower shop?''. Asked Crawford gaze long to Aya to answer him but Aya gaze him back.

And some shouts behind a room in the flower shop Yohji and Ken were discussing about football and Omi doing homework in the kitchen. Ken was saying 'gool' and Yohji say that the reefer is a cheater. Aya have a hand on his forehead Omi was more focus in his homework and Crawford look at those two fighting, He thought that was a bit familiar now he know his lover have to live with his too, Crawford chuckle. A pale hand grabs his shirt and drag him to a Aya's room again and shove him to the bed sitting in Crawford's lap kissing him softly, and Aya start to working with his buttons.

*_huh? Something is familiar*, _Crawford though still kissing Aya, and another crash sound, Aya groaned, Crawford hooked his arms around Aya's neck, When Omi's voice was heard Aya got up and runs for Omi help, Theres were Yohji and Ken fighting punching each other and sweating.

''What's happening in here? ''. Aya shout frowning with his hands in his hips. Yohji tackles Ken and make sure his head hit the floor hard and punching him, Crawford sighed, How childish was this now,

''You don't know nothing about football because you went to jail '' . Yohji shout while hit Ken face.

''You are not a man, you are a slut''. Ken say and roll kick Yohji in his stomach. Aya grabs Yohji arms and Omi help Ken. Crawford keeps on feeling something familiar. Something is missing….something…

''_If Aya don't kill you, ill kill you myself_''. Yohji say and wipe his blood with his hand.

Crawford gasp and then blinked, Why is this?. Funny , Why is this happened? Well. This always happened in his house, He didn't know Aya also have to live with this as Crawford, suddenly Yohji turn more violent and grabs a knife, He was sobbing and desperate as if the word 'slut' broke his heart, nobody notice that because Ken was wounded, Crawford notice and wonder why is he acting weak.

''don't see I'm the victim in here?'' Yohji say almost like a whisper. He turn around and attack Ken, Aya tackle him and both hit the table drawing a knife with cut the boxes. ''Don't act like a child, Yohji-kun'' Omi say worried. Something in Omi seen like Nagi, Crawford stare at Omi when again Yohji turn violent and attack the poor kid, Crawford shove the kid and was stabbed by yohji, it was a lot of blood, Crawford fall and all turns blur, Great though Crawford, The playboy kill me, a cold feeling told him that he is dying, He closed his eyes. And then sighed .

____________________________________________________________________

Crawford feels someone was pinching his cheek. When He open his eyes, see a redhead sitting in his table frowning. ''What's sup outside?'' asked Aya frowning, The German and the Irish broke them mood,

''You know? ...'' start Crawford smirking, ''I think I going to kill those two bastards'', He finish this sentence with a wild kiss, Aya kiss back hooking his legs around Crawford hip, He smirk.

*_C'mon this is all what you have? , German bastard*, _Crawford say to Schuldig telepathically, A suddenly laugh brush his mind, The crazy Schuldig's laugh.

*_Bring it on, my fearless schwarz's leader*, _Schuldig say laughing again

_*You and your stupid illusions*, _Crawford smirk, not that He cared. Crawford just claimed Aya's mouth.

Sometimes, your gift failed you and did not give you the vision of the future.


End file.
